The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fibers have been used in some hydraulic fracturing treatments where a viscosified treatment fluid is used to carry proppant and/or where bridging contributed to by the fiber is desirable, e.g., in diversion applications. However, with low viscosity fluids such as, for example, treatments using slickwater (also sometimes referred to as waterfrac) to fracture shale or tight gas formations, bridging may be undesirable and narrow fracture widths would further exacerbate the bridging tendencies of fiber. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.